Hitherto, nickel-hydrogen storage batteries and non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries having a cylindrical shape are widely used. Sealing portions of these cylindrical secondary batteries have a positive electrode cap, a positive polarity thermistor (PTC), and a safety valve that are electrically connected to each other by contact. However, a PTC-less type is used in models for tool use and large current use such as electric vehicles (EV) and hybrid electric vehicle (HV, PHEV) in order to take out large power.
As one of the sealing portions of PTC-less type in such cylindrical secondary batteries, for example, as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 below, a sealing portion having a configuration in which a positive electrode cap and a safety valve are fixed by caulking and laser welding is known. In assembling this sealing portion of PTC-less type, a safety valve and a terminal plate serving as a conductive component of an electrode body are arranged with an insulating member therebetween, the safety valve and the terminal plate are fixed by glue material attached to both sides of the insulating member, and a current cut-off portion of the safety valve and the terminal plate are electrically connected by laser welding.